Kagome Action
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Kagome with different males from different shows. Some are going to be rated M for sexual stuff.
1. KagomeAdam (CSI:NY)

CSI:NY and Inuyasha

Kagome smiled as she walked towards her husband workplace, she was bringing him

some homemade lunch which was his favorite foods.

She walked into the building asking for a visitor pass, the secretary at the front asked

for her name and called up to the CSI unit to get permission to allow her to go up.

Kagome thanked the lady when she handed her a visitor pass, she placed the visitor

pass on her blouse then walked to the elevator.

Once in the elevator Kagome pressed the button for the floor she wanted to go to

and waited while the elevator went up, the door opened and Kagome walked out

looking for her husband who she didn't see yet.

Kagome saw Mac who was at his desk, she walked towards him noticing the stares

she was receiving from some of the people she passed but she paid no mind to

them.

Kagome knocked on Mac's door and smiled when he looked up from his paper to see her, he motioned her in.

Kagome asked him where her husband was, Mac smiled and called her husband into his office.

5 minutes later Adam came into Mac's office asking him what he needed, Kagome

turned around and smiled at Adam who eyes widened.

Adam smiled and pulled Kagome into a tight hug, when they pulled apart Adam

kept his arm around her waist.

Mac dismissed them to go have their lunch in the lunch room down the hall, Adam

and Kagome thanked him and off they went down the hall to the lunch room.

When they reached the lunch room Adam saw Lindsay and Danny having lunch,

Lindsay looked up and waved to Adam who steered Kagome towards their table and joined them.

Kagome placed her bundle of food on the table between Adam and her, she lift the

box(which is huge) out of the bag and uncovered the dish of 10 onigiri, yakisoba,

tonkatsu, two bowls of miso soup, 10 tempura, 10 gyoza, and two bottles of water.

Adam's eyes widened when he saw all his favorite foods, he turned to his wife who

smiled at him.

Adam kissed Kagome's cheek and started to dig into the food, he moaned in

pleasure this food was amazing!

Kagome broke her chopsticks and started to dig in but at a slower pace then Adam,

Lindsay introduced herself and her husband Danny to Kagome who smiled and

introduced herself as Adam's wife.

Danny and Lindsay were shocked they didn't know Adam was married he never told

them, Adam said he just didn't want to share this secret with them yet.

When they were all done Kagome packed up the box which was empty because of

Adam and Danny who Kagome said could have some, the four of them chatted a

little more till Kagome's phone went off.

Kagome answered her phone and then hung up a minute later, Kagome said she

had an important call form her client and she had to leave.

Adam kissed her cheek and told her he would see her at home later, Kagome

smiled waved goodbye and left to head to work.

Danny asked what she did and Adam replied she was a defence lawyer and was working on a big case right now, Adam said goodbye to Danny and Lindsay and headed back to work.

The End


	2. KagomeChopper (One Piece)

I don't own any character that will be used in my one-shots

Kagome watched as Chopper went about helping their crew mates, she watched as

he flittered about healing them all from their training session in which she beat them

all.

She had known Chopper for only a couple of months, they were the best of friends.

Kagome helped him heal the others when needed, but she used only herbs from the

land and not manmade medicine.

Kagome had grown to love Chopper as one of her best friends and family members,

she smiled when Chopper headed her way to look her over for injuries.

Chopper stared at Kagome and noticed she was not injured anywhere, Kagome

smiled at him and crouched down to his level and grinned at him ruffling his hair

up.

Chopper grinned at Kagome and jumped up to ruffle her hair in turn, Kagome

smiled at the gesture giggling at him.

They turned their attention to the water watching the sun go down as night came

upon them fast, they both shared a moment of peace together.

The End


	3. KagomeEriol (CCS)

CardCaptors Sakura and Inuyasha

Kagome glanced around the street and found no one around, she crooked her head

to the side in confusion.

Kagome shrugged turning around to head back to her hotel room, when she did

turn she bumped into a chest hurting her nose.

She blinked looking up to see Eriol looking down at her with a smile on his face,

Kagome frowned wondering why he was there when he was supposed to be back

home in England.

Eriol smiled at his little lover in lust looking her up and down, Kagome quirked her

head to the side again watching him.

Before Kagome could say anything to Eriol she was pulled into a dark alley way

pushing her into the wall.

Kagome's face was squished into the brick wall, her pants pulled down to her knees

and her panties moved to the side before she was penetrated by Eriol.

Kagome moaned at the sensation of being full and stretched, Eriol groaned at the

tightness around his manhood.

Eriol thrust in and out hard and fast till the both came and before Kagome could

moan they were in a different position and at it again, Kagome couldn't get a breath

before being thrust into again and again.

It would be hours before they stopped their sexual pleasure with each other, they

cleaned themselves up by magic an got dressed.

Kagome stared at Eriol who smirked and slowly disappear, she growled now

understanding he was only a illusion.

She would make him pay next time they saw each other, she would make sure he got

what he deserved.

The End


	4. KagomeInutaisho (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha (Inutaisho also known as Touga)

Inutaisho watched as his mate Kagome played with their twin pups Kiyoshi and Jin,

they were strong and healthy pups they had expected only one pup but were quite

surprised when she delivered two pups.

Kagome giggled when her pups crawled into her lap and snuggled together, falling

asleep on her lap.

Inutaisho made his way over to his mate and place himself behind her, making sure

she was comfortable.

Kagome leaned back in her mates chest sighing in relaxation and happiness knowing

that her family was together, Kagome and the pups hadn't seen Touga for 4 months

since he had business to take care of with the Eastern lord.

But now they were together again and that was all that mattered to her, Kagome

turned her head and kissed the underside of her mates chin.

Touga purred nuzzling his mates head wrapping his arms around Kagome's

stomach, Kagome giggled when Touga's fingers gently ran over her wrist.

Touga gently picked up both his mate and pups into his arms bridal style making

sure they were secure, Kagome smiled and held her pups in her arms making sure

they didn't fall.

On the way to their room Touga and Kagome gently put their pups in their crib to

sleep, and then made their way to their room for a little alone time together.

Once they made it to their room with a little foreplay on the way, Touga opened the

door and before Kagome could utter a word her kimono and under yukata was

ripped off and she was thrown onto the bed laughing.

Touga crawled over Kagome nipping and kissing her body worshipping it with his

lips and teeth, Kagome would moan at every nip to her skin and kisses that were

placed on sensitive.

When Touga was situated in between her legs Kagome wrapped her legs around his

hips and tugged him foreword, telling him no more foreplay since she really needed

him inside her now.

Touga grinned and thrust into her moaning at her tightness of his mate, he groaned

when she tighten her muscles even more.

For hours they made love, soft, rough, hard, gently and everything in between till the

early morning sun came through their window.

Touga snuggled into Kagome stomach sniffing and snuggling but then he smelt it,

her scent had changed.

Kagome watched as Touga took deep breaths then his eyes widened when Touga

smiled so big that she was slightly afraid, Kagome asked him what was wrong and he

just nuzzled her stomach rumbling out that she was pregnant again.

Kagome smiled and tears fell from her eyes in happiness, Touga leaned up over her

and licked her tears away murmuring and purring at her in pleasure of being a father

again.

Kagome giggled and kissed Touga under his chin saying she was happy, Touga

purred and went back to nuzzling her stomach.

That was how they fell asleep, Touga against Kagome's stomach and Kagome

running her fingers through her mates long silver hair.

The End


	5. KagomeKaname (Vampire Knight)

Vampire Knight and Inuyasha

Kaname watched as his only friend played with her adoptive son Shippo from the

shadows of the forest, Kagome would look back every now and then and smiled at

him.

He knew he shouldn't be around her she being a miko and all but she had saved

him 6 months ago, ever since then he would make sure she was safe whenever she

went with her rag-tag group.

Kaname knew what this Inuyasha did to her, he wanted to take her away from this

life of heartache and betrayal.

He watched as Kagome left Shippo who was picking some flowers and was walked

towards him, she stopped in front of him smiling.

Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek whispering to wait only 2 more months till

he could take her away from here, Kaname smiled and nodded heading back into

the woods to where he would rest for now.

Kagome smiled as she watched Kaname walk into the woods, she turned and walked

back over to her little Shippo who smiled at her and handed her a bouquet of

flowers.

The End


	6. KagomeKuwabara (YYH)

YYH and Inuyasha

Kagome watched as her lover fought with Yusuke over something stupid, she tensed

when she felt Kurama stand next to her.

She turned and glared at him in which he smiled at her with this polite smiled that

she knew was not what it seemed, Kagome knew he wanted her but she loved

Kuwabara and she wouldn't let this fox get her.

Kagome called to Kuwabara who ended his fight with Yusuke to rush to her side,

when he was close enough Kagome placed her arm in his and asked to head home

in which he said he would take her home right away.

When they reached Kagome's apartment she turned and pulled Kuwabara into her

apartment slamming the door closed, she pulled him down kissed him in which he

responded to eagerly with love and passion.

Kuwabara picked Kagome up which she wrapped her legs around his waist to not

fall, they made their way to her bedroom after she locked the door and placed a

barrier around her apartment to keep anyone coming in and making sure no one

heard their love making.

Kuwabara laid Kagome on her bed, Kagome smiled and slowly striped her clothing

off watching the tent grow in Kuwabara's pants in which she giggled at.

Kagome opened her arms and within seconds Kuwabara's clothes were gone and he

was in between her legs naked and worshipping her lips, face, and neck with kisses

and nips.

Kuwabara growled in pleasure when Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist,

pulling him towards her and making sure their bodies were touching.

Within seconds they were moaning each other names as they made love, even

though they were human they could make love for hours like demons.

Once morning came Kagome and Kuwabara were sleeping soundly in each other's

arms, stated from their hours long love making fest.

Kagome stirred from her slumber and snuggled into the arms of the man she loved

with all her heart, she knew she wanted this relationship to last forever and she knew

Kuwabara did too but right now they were content to be lovers till the time came

where they could get married and love each other for all eternity.

The End


	7. KagomeNaraku (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha

Kagome was sitting outside on the porch of their huge mansion that her husband

had bought many years ago, they had become mates only 9 months ago.

She loved her mate very much even though he was rough on the outside but when

he was with her alone he was a whole different person, that's what she loved about

him.

Her mate Naraku was a very hard person to get close too, even his friends had only

ever seen him soft when he was with her.

Kagome turned her head when she heard their door opened and saw her mate

walking towards her shredding his suit jacket on the bed, she smiled closing her eyes

when he reached her and cupped her face laying kisses on her face and lips.

Naraku pulled Kagome into his embrace and place her in between his legs and

watched the sun go down, Kagome sighed happy that her mate was home now.

Kagome turned in her mates embrace and cupped his face, leaned towards his

and whispered a secret she was keeping form him for a few days.

Naraku's eyes widened in happiness at knowing his mate was pregnant with his child,

his dream of having a happy family was coming true.

Before Kagome could say anything else she was stripped of her yukata and was being

ravished by her mate, she moaned when he kissed a sensitive part of her neck.

Within moments they were undressed and having hard and passionate love, they did

many positions that they both enjoyed for the sensations they gave them.

Naraku pulled out of Kagome and fell to the side of Kagome and pulled her into his

arms, happy to be a father in 8 months and having the best mate out there.

The End


	8. KagomeNeji (Naruto)

Naruto and Inuyasha

Kagome watched as her brother Neji and cousin Hinata trained together for their

upcoming chuunin exam, she herself would help them but she was to be leaving for

her mission soon.

Kagome herself was a special jounin who was known as the "Silent Killer or Silent

Yuki", she worked with Ibiki in interrogation unit.

She loved her job, her being a Hyuuga worked well with her job.

She had just come back from a difficult interrogation, she wanted to spend some

time with her siblings.

Kagome spent time with Hinata all the time but hadn't been able to spend time with

her brother, but she would change that once the two ended she would take some

time and talk about what was going on since they last time they talked.

Once Neji and Hinata finished Kagome placed her arm around Neji's shoulder and

led him out of the Hyuuga mansion to spend some time together, Neji just followed

his older sister not that he could escape her anyway.

Neji and Kagome went to lunch, talked and chatted about everything.

They went shopping for things, Kagome buying Neji some new kunai's and herself a

new outfit for work.

They spent hours shopping around and chatting with each other and some of Neji's

friends who were also walking around the shopping district, they spent time helping

Naruto find something for Hinata for her birthday that was coming up in two weeks.

They left Naruto and they went on their stroll chatting and looking about to see what

they could get Hinata for her birthday, Kagome smiled when she saw a fox stuffy that

looked like Naruto so she decided to buy it.

Neji has also had found a gift a little while later in a clothing shop, once he finished

they headed back to the Hyuuga home and got ready for supper which would be

served soon.

Kagome smiled in happiness about being able to spend time with Neji since their

uncle worked him to the bone, making sure he could become the best shinobi out

there.

Which made Kagome mad since Neji was already an amazing shinobi, but she did

what she could to help him further in his shinobi career and she would make sure

he went to his highest potential.

The End


	9. KagomeNeville (Harry Potter)

Harry Potter and Inuyasha

Neville was a nervous wreck right now, he knew sneaking off in the middle of the

night could get him in really big trouble.

Neville jumped when arms wrapped around his waist from behind, but relaxed when

he heard a soft giggle of his lover.

Neville turned around to find Kagome smiling up at him in happiness, he smiled

back at her and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

Kagome giggled at her Gryffindor lover, who she was very much in love with.

Though she was his enemy since she was a Slytherin head girl, she knew the risk's of

being in a relationship with a Gryffindor but she didn't care she loved Neville and no

one was going to ruin it.

Kagome ran her hands up Neville's chest and felt him shiver, she giggled and pulled

his tie down so she could kiss him.

Neville moaned bringing Kagome closer to him and shoving her against the wall,

Kagome moaned at being handled roughly she loved it.

She loved being dominated by Neville he was always so quiet and reserved, but when

was with her he was a totally different person he was rough and dominating.

Neville gripped Kagome's legs and pulled her up till she wrapped her legs around his

hips, Kagome moaned when she felt his hard on against her core.

Neville quickly made work of Kagome's skirt bunching it up around her waist, he

quickly undid his pants and then they were making love.

Moaning and groaning each other's names in union, they made love till they couldn't

no one.

Kagome who was laying against Neville snuggled in his hold then slowly got up

helping Neville get cleaned up and he helped her afterwards, once they were dressed

they kissed each other.

They slowly parted knowing it was time to head back to their respected dorms,

Kagome smiled at Neville in love.

Neville smiled back at Kagome and leaned down places a chaste kiss on her lips one

last time before they both went their separate ways, knowing they would see each

other in the halls and meet again 2 days from now.

The End


	10. Kagome Sebastian (Kuroshitsuji)

Kuroshitsuji and Inuyasha

To be the mate of a devil and be a maid in the same household was

quite...interesting to say the least, what with another maid trying to steal your mate

and having to do whatever the lord said.

Kagome knew what she was getting into all those years ago when she agreed to be

Sebastian mate, she didn't think she would have to go and help him and the young

lord kill these murderers.

She was a humble miko who didn't like to kill, but if she had to she would.

Kagome right now was making her and Sebastian`s bed, making sure everything was

clean and perfect once her mate got back from putting the young master to bed.

Kagome hummed a tune while changing into some night clothes, already have set

Sebastian`s on the bed for him.

She gasped when arms were wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into a

male chest from behind, Kagome giggled when she felt her mates breath float over

her neck and a kiss being place on her shoulder.

Sebastian moved his hands so one was cupping her breast and the other moved

under her pants and he cupped her core, Kagome moaned in pleasure when he

squeezed both her breast and core at the same time.

Kagome was shoved against the wall and her pants were down to her ankles and

before she could utter a word he was in her, she moaned loving having him in her.

Sebastian made quick work of both of their clothes throwing them away, making

sure he pleasured his mate everywhere and on every surface of their room.

When they were stated and clung to each other afterwards and they slowly came

down from their sexual high, Kagome cuddled into Sebastian`s arms while Sebastian

made sure they were covered up and they both feel into a deep sleep but where

aware of their surroundings if anything was to happen to the household.

The End


	11. KagomeTezuka (POT)

Prince of Tennis/Inuyasha

Kagome watched as her best friend run laps with his team, when they reached where

she was sitting Tezuka slowed down to stand beside her and watch the rest of his

team keep running laps.

Kagome smiled when she saw Tezuka take a seat next to her, she turned her head

towards him and smiled.

Tezuka chatted quietly with Kagome while the guys went about teaming up and

practicing their moves, Kagome giggled when Tezuka told her something funny.

Kagome sighed when she looked up to see some girls glaring at her from behind the

fence, Tezuka heard her and followed her line of sire and saw the girls to who he

glared at and they all scattered in fear.

Kagome looked up to Tezuka who had draped his arm around her shoulder and

brought her closer to him, she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

3 hours later Tezuka dismissed the team and all the boys went to change, Kagome

waited for Tezuka to finish since he was going to help her with her math homework.

Tezuka exited the locker room and waited for Kagome to notice him, when she did

they made their way to his house which was down the street from her home.

Kagome giggled when he ruffled her hair and said they should stop to pick

something up to eat since his family was out of town for a couple days, she agreed

and they stopped at their favorite sushi shop and picked up their order then were

back on their way to Tezuka's house.

Kagome knew she could count on Tezuka for anything, Tezuka knew Kagome

would do anything for him as well.

Kagome helped him with his shoulder with the natural herbs she grew in her little

garden at her home, and Tezuka would help with any homework she didn't

understand.

That was what friendship was about, helping each other anyway you can.

The End


	12. KagomeThor (Avengers)

Avengers and Inuyasha

Thor glanced at his mate as he passed the kitchen and stopped, watching her cook a

meal for a big Christmas dinner for the Avengers.

He knew his mate loved to cook and make sure everyone was eating healthy, even if

Stark didn't like health food but he ate it anyway knowing he would be beaten if he

didn't.

Thor made his way into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his mates waist,

his mate yelp then giggled when she turned around to find her mate holding her.

Kagome leaned up and kissed her mate, Thor hummed in appreciation at the

gesture.

Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled, turning all the burners on low before

walking away from her mate with a little sway in her step.

Thor growled racing to his mate, picking her up which she giggled at and raced to

their room to have a little fun together.

Thor deposited his mate on the bed on her hands and knees, she screamed in

pleasure when Thor thrust into her core.

Kagome moaned at the sensations her mate was driving into her over and over again,

between Thor's thrusting and Kagome's moans and muscles tightening they came

many times that night.

Hours later both fell into the arms of slumber and not waking till the next morning,

when both their stomach growled for food.

Kagome giggled snuggling into Thor's arms, sighing when she heard repeated knocks

on their bedroom door and yelling to her to make something to eat before Stark

burned the house down.

Kagome and Thor's eyes widened and they quickly jumped out of bed and they

rushed to get ready, before Stark could burn down the house and ruin breakfast.

They both ran down the stairs and yelled for Stark to stop and back away from the

kitchen.

The End


	13. KagomeVegeta (Dragon Ball Z)

Dragon Ball Z and Inuyasha

Kagome awoke from a deep slumber stretching her body out, hearing her bones pop

she sighed in pleasure.

She sat up on the edge of the bed but before she could move a muscled arm

wrapped around her waist, brought her back down to the bed and into a strong

chest.

Kagome giggled and snuggled into the males hard muscled chest, the male growled

in pleasure at having his female in his arms.

Kagome smiled at her male but then frowned when she remembered he would leave

her today, she pushed away from him searching for her clothes tears threatening to

fall.

The male slowly got up from the bed striding over to his female bear naked and

bringing her into his arms, Kagome struggled yelling at him and crying.

He tighten his grip and kissed her hard and passionately, loving the way his lover

moaned and ceased struggling and kissed him back with equal passion.

When they pulled away from each other they panted for air, the male cupped Kagome`s face and told her she was the only one he loved.

Kagome stared into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth, she smiled and kissed him.

Kagome pulled the male back to the bed and they both made love for hours

ignoring the time, Kagome sighed knowing she would have to let him go and head

back to his family even if she didn`t want him to go.

The male knew it was time to go and he had made a decision a long time ago to get a

divorce from his wife Bulma who he had fallen out of love with, and now he wanted

Kagome to be his one and only women forever.

The male know known as Vegeta who had married Bulma 3 years ago didn`t love

her anymore, he had been having an affair with Kagome for about 2 years now after

his son was born.

He loved his son but Bulma was just not stating his beast anymore she was starting to

become a un-benefitting mother for his son, Kagome stated his beast every time

they made love, she knew what things excited him and what

made him fueled his beast.

Kagome also took care of his 2 year old son when Bulma went out drinking and

partying, coming home late and not taking care of their son.

Vegeta had filed for divorce 2 months ago and tomorrow he would get the signed

papers, then he could take his son from Bulma and make a happy little family with

his new bride-to-be.

Vegeta smiled at Kagome and took out a little black box and got on one knee in

front of Kagome was frowning but then smiled at him, he asked her to marry him

and she crooked her head to the side and asked why when he was already married

to Bulma.

He explained that he had gotten a divorce and as of tomorrow he would be a single

man, but he didn't want to stay single he wanted to marry her as soon as possible and

have his son become their son.

Kagome smiled and answered with a big yes, she hugged him while Vegeta slipped

the ring on her finger.

He pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her, they stayed in each other's arms for

a while till Vegeta had to go and pick up his son and wait for the divorce papers then

he would be back with his son and they could then live happily together.

Once they were dressed Vegeta kissed Kagome goodbye and he exited out the back

window to not be seen, Kagome smiled and walked to an empty room she had in her 3 bedroom home.

She waved her hands around, the room was changed into a nursery for two.

Kagome sighed in happiness and couldn't wait to marry Vegeta and have her new son in her home, hopefully Vegeta wanted more children because she was 4 weeks pregnant with their child.

Kagome smiled and placed her hand on her stomach, she couldn`t wait for their child to be born into this world.

The End


	14. Kagome Zuko (Avatar:Last Air Bender

Avatar The Last Airbender and Inuyasha

Kagome watched as her lover Zuko fought with Aang like usually, she shook her

head knowing it would be the same outcome like always.

After the fight Zuko was injured so Kagome brought him back to her little hut on the

border of the fire nation, she healed him and gave him a scolding about fighting

with Aang.

Kagome went to get up but was stopped by Zuko who pulled her back down on top

of him and burned her clothes off with his as well, and before Kagome could say a

word he penetrated her making her moan at feeling full.

Zuko made sure he thrust into her hard and rough making her know her place with

him, Kagome only moaned answering him.

She would not back down so it got heavy and definitely more dominating, it was like

that till they finally collapsed onto her bed drained of energy.

Zuko asked her if she finally knew who was the man in the relationship, Kagome

only giggled and kissed his cheek. Zuko growled at her but didn't have the energy to

do anything to her, they cuddled up and fell asleep dreaming of a better future

together.

The End


End file.
